Enough
by Snarry4life
Summary: Dumbledore knows he makes Mistakes, he acknowledges them, but this time he makes an effort and a promise to fix a mistake he made too many moons ago.


In Which Dumbledore, has enough.

The Order meeting had started over 20 minutes ago, and the Golden Trio were now allowed to sit in on the meetings, as they had all learnt Occlumency. Which in turn made it harder than it already was for Snape to deliver information from the other side.

Everyone besides Dumbledore continually questioned Snape's loyalty and constantly made fun of him, sometimes not even waiting until he left the room. Snape was just human that had made a mistake and was fighting for the light side, the same side he had been on for almost 18 years, he risked his life every time he was called, facing, and lying to Voldemort.

Dumbledore had realised his mistake too late, he had favoured the Marauders back then and was still favouring them now. He had failed Severus, over and over. First as a student, then forcing him to take an unbreakable vow and spy instead of giving him protection, then forcing him to teach, forcing him to become someone he wasn't truly supposed to be.

Snape the youngest Potions Master in the World, was broken, mostly due to those who had broken him and yet his biggest tormentor, continued to let other torment him still.

Snape could have been someone great and made great contributions to the Magical Society but here he was risking his life once more and getting ridiculed for it.

No more.

Sirius Black had said something hurtful to Snape once again half the table laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's roared out as his magic cackled angrily.

The entire Order stopped and looked at their leader only to cringe away at look of utter fury on his face.

The man hardly swore, but he was beyond angry by this point.

"You think Severus' job is easy, Sirius. You can do it from now on then. I am sure that Severus would gladly make some Polyjuice for you. You wouldn't last a second! Severus made a mistake 20 years ago, and you have never let him forget it, but what about your mistakes Sirius!

Like when you tried to have Severus Murdered and claimed it was a prank gone wrong. I treated you with kid gloves because I didn't want you to become like your Family, but as it turns out, you are no better than them.

And You! The Wolf without a spine! How dare you! I gave you a chance at an Education to be a normal student and this, this is what you do with it! Wasting time acting like a goddamn child! We are at WAR!

Or How about you, Harry. The Boy who is so ungrateful that he sits with his family and mocks the very person who has saved his life twice! Never once saying thank you, never once replacing the potion ingredients that you stole, never once buying the man a new cloak that you set on fire! Are you so arrogant that you expect Severus to save your life every time you need saving?!

Or How about you Miss Granger, the Girl who thinks she knows everything, are you willing to take Severus' Place? Can you stand in front of Tom and convince him that you are loyal to him and him only, while he rapes your mind looking for treachery, while he tortures you with Unforgivables!

Molly? Arthur? Do you want to step in? Or are you still content to call him a Death Eater behind his back.

Alastor? Maybe instead of Crouch taking the Polly juice Potion, you could. That gives me an idea, You and Sirius can take turns being in Severus' shoes for a while. You can see the horror he witnesses, you can serve Voldemort, you can report back to me.

Mister Weasley? Nothing to add, nothing to say? That must be a first.

Aurors Tonks? Kingsley? What no volunteers? Huh?

I trust Severus Snape with my life, something I cannot say about anyone else in this room.

If you truly can't accept Severus as part of the Order, then I no longer want your services. You can leave now."

No one stood up and left but they were all looking at the table with their heads bowed. Only Snape was looking at Dumbledore with a calm expression. The first calm Expression that Dumbledore had seen on Snape's face in a while.

"This meeting is over." Dumbledore said quietly, his voice reached all, everyone quickly left, not saying a word to each other.

"They aren't supposed to trust me, Albus." Came the voice of Snape who hadn't moved.

"No, Severus. No. I fucked up. If they can't trust you, then it's over." Dumbledore took out his wand, reached for Snape's hand and undid the Unbreakable Vow.

Severus looked up shocked. "Albus?"

"I should have protected you, Severus. I should have protected you! I swear to you Severus, I will make sure you Survive this war, I will make sure you are given the Freedom that I snatched from you with eager hands. When this is over, you will be Free of myself and Tom. I Promise."

A Golden Light Surrounded Severus and Dumbledore. A Wizards promised oath had been made and accepted by Magic.

Snape was shocked he went to question the Headmaster, but he was stopped. "Go home and get some rest. You deserve it, Severus you work too hard."

Snape nodded his head and left, his thoughts swirling in his mind.

Dumbledore was left alone in the Kitchen of Grimmald Place and for the first time in many, many years felt a weight lift off his shoulders and only to be replaced, only the new weight wasn't going to weigh him down. This weight Dumbledore carried with determination as he stood strong and walked out of the room. He had work to do.


End file.
